MR: Scars can leave deeper marks on the inside
by Maximumbella
Summary: It was quiet in my head for a few seconds before the voice answered. 'I’m sorry Max. There is nothing you can do. You’re just going to have to lie still while he…' Did the voice just sigh? Was it sad? 'I’m so sorry Max. I’m so sorry…' FAX! mabye pushing T
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first fanfic but I have had it on my mind for like, forever! **

**This is set in the 2. MR book where Max gets caught and put in that isolation tank. Its after she's talked to Jeb. **

It's too dark in here! God, please get me out of here! It's not even dark. It's just—nothing here! No sound, no light, no darkness… just a big fat nothing.

I tried to move my wings again, but I just didn't know how! What had those freaking whitecoats given me anyway? I was just so weak. I couldn't do anything but breathe and blink. Ok, so I could move a little, but in this big full nothing, it made to much noise.

I don't know how long it was since I had talked to Jeb, maybe ten minuets or perhaps two hours, but suddenly the top of the tank opened and light flooded inside.

I instinctively closed my eyes and tried not to cry out this time like I had the last. I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me out of the tank. 'Stop touching me!' I yelled inside my mind.

The owner of the hands dropped me down on the floor, and my hands flew up to cover my eyes. 'Jeez, light!' the whitecoat (At least I think it was a whitecoat since the hands wasn't all furry and stuff, but you never know.) Just stood over me waiting for me to get used to the light so that I finally uncovered my eyes and looked up.

The person standing over me was a young male, probably in his mid twenty's, and was wearing a white coat. And the thing that really bugged me the most, was 'His hot!' No! Ew, Max! He is a freaking whitecoat! With muscles like a movie star under that tight sweater beneath his coat.

The whitecoat smiled dangerously seductive showing of a row with flawless white teeth. "Morning Max. how are you feeling today? My name is Doctor Volchok." Morning? Huh… That explained the brightness.

I just kept glaring up at him with a look that said 'Get.The hell.Away.From.Me!' He smirked at that. "You know," His blue eyes locked on mine. "When the other scientist's talked about you, they never really mentioned that you were this hot." He crouched down so that our eyes were at the same level. "I mean, with a hot shower and a little smile on that pretty face of yours, I could be looking at a supermodel!"

Oh my god. Was he serious? How much more pathetic can a whitecoat get? Flirting with an experiment.

"So," He said, his hand coming up towards my cheek. "How about you and I have a little fun? Just us and no one else, promise." His hand touched my cheek and I jerked my head away from him while thinking 'WHAAAT!? You have got to be kidding me! WTF is the matter with this dude?' But of course my face was only filled with just a hint of annoyance. The wonder of pokerface.

**(A/N) Ok, for anyone who watches The OC, I got my inspiration from him (Volchok, the guy who kill's Marissa) and I totally visualize him when I think of this whitecoat. **

"Oh come on. It will be fun, I promise," He said reaching for my chin again, this time yanking it towards his face with a lot more force the necessary.

He laid his other hand on my thigh, starting to stroke up towards a no-no place. I balled my fist as tight as I could as I threw a punch aiming for his gut. Unfortunately, whatever those freaks had given me, it seriously slowed me down and made me like a weak eight-year old (And unfortunately, not a Gazzy kind of eight year-old.) and "Doctor" Volchok easily grabbed my hand and stopped it long before it had reached its destination.

"Aw, don't be like that Max! I know you want it more then you let on." Was this guy serious? "Fuck off, jackass!" Was my brilliant respond.

"Well, I asked you nicely. It would've been so much easier you know. But since you apparently are going to stick to the whole 'no thank you' thing and not give me what I want, I am just going to have to take it."

And with that he let go of my face, only to pull back his hand and then forcefully bang his fist in to my left cheekbone. I had to give him that, those muscles, yeah, not just for the good looks.

If I had been my fully self, I would've sat right there and not moved because of that punch, or I actually would have kicked his ass. But that fucking (sorry) drug those people had given me made me way to weak, and I slammed down hard on the floor, hitting my head kinda hard. 'Ow!'

Before I knew it, I felt his hands down at my pants line, quickly opening the button and pulling down the zipper.

I tried pulling my legs up to keep him from actually pulling my pants down, but he responded in a kind of negative way and took it out on my face again. This time hitting my jaw on the right side of my face.

My hand went up to where he had hit me and to my surprise he got off me. I opened my eyes, only to get my hopes crushed when I saw that he was pulling off his coat and sweater.

'Fucking six-pack!' Was the first that came to my mind. But then I noticed his hands going down to his pants line, opening them, then stopping. He looked down at me with a smirk that could literally make me throw-up. "You like what you see, don't you. I can see it in your eyes, so don't even think about saying no."

Huh. He wasn't touching me or near me. Why am I just laying here?

_MOVE MAX!_

Oh, right. Moving away from the sexist-pig. Got it. Thanks voice.

**(A/N) Just so you remember, this is still just the second book, so Max knows little about her voice.**

I started looking around for an escape, but there was only one door, and Mr. Pig was standing between us.

Uhm… voice…? A little help here?

_The window Max. NOW!_

I got up to all four as fast as I could and started crawling towards the window. Shitt, not fast enough at all! Stupid drugs!!

Just as that last thought was in my head a foot came banging against my stomach and I rolled around like a football and hit the wall, hard.

"Ow…" I moaned in pain as I tried to get the sense of which way was the floor and which way was the roof.

"You try to do that one more time, and I will cut your face up with this scalpel." He held up a shiny knife looking object and I gulped. Where the hell did that come from?

He walked over to where I was and bent down over me. His face hovered over mine for a second before his lips forcefully (and not in that good way) crushed down on mine.

I couldn't help it. What was I supposed to do? Just lay her while he raped me? No fucking way!

I turned my head away from him, so that his lips were on my neck instead, then I started screaming, hitting and kicking whatever part of him I was in contact with.

He pulled away from me when I managed to get in a pretty good kick in his groin. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

(**A/N) I apologies the language, but in that situation it just has to be some swearwords. **

I once again tried to move away from him, but he stepped on my arm with his foot and squeezed it so hard to the floor that I let out a scream.

What the hell? No, Maximum Ride does not scream when she's in pain. God, what's happening to me? My eyes were widen with fear. Yeah, I know, fear! Where the hell was my poker mask, where was my murderous face?

"I warned you once, and I'm gonna say it again, or actually, I'm gonna give you a little preview."

He took the scalpel which was in his right hand and bent down to my arm, the one still under his foot.

He slowly slit my arm up, starting almost from my armpit and downwards towards my elbow, only stopping 3 cm before it.

I screamed out in pain, but only when he was done cutting my arm. What was going on with me? I don't scream!

_You're in shock Max._

Well what the hell do I do? His gonna cut my face next!

It was quiet in my head for a few seconds before the voice answered. _I'm sorry Max. There is nothing you can do. You're just going to have to lie still while he…_

Did the voice just sigh? Was it sad?

_I'm so sorry Max. I'm so sorry… _

**And that was the first chapter everyone! I don't know when I will post the next since I haven't written it yet, but it's fall vacation now, so I think it will come soon. (Fall vacation is a Norwegian thing, yes, I am from Norway so sorry if the spelling is wrong, and it only lasts a week.) but I repeat, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. R&R please!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, just so you know, I intentionally did not name the first chapter anything. Oh, and the PoV was from Max, for anyone who didn't figure that out. But here's the next one, hope you like it and please (!!) ReviewJ **

Lies and secrets 

_**Max's PoV**_

I quickly opened my eyes and sucked in my breath in a low hiss. I didn't move a finger, to afraid that I might wake the others, but instead just laid there looking up at the tree branch above me. (Yes, we were sleeping in trees again.)

Ok, here's a little update for all yall out there: It's been about 26 hours since Iggy and Gazzy had gotten us out of the Itex headquarters. We had been on the run since then, and because I am such a paranoia, we had been flying for like 20 of those hours with the exceptions from potty-breaks and food stops.

Now we were lying in a tree (again) trying to rest before heading further West, away from Florida. Now, back to the story!

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until my lungs were practically screaming for more air.

That dream… I knew I was gonna have it for the rest of my life. It was like my skin was still burning from where he had touched me.

I instinctively pressed my legs together, making sure there was no way in. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to erase the memory of Volchok's eyes so close to mine while he was on top of me…

"Max?"

Shitt!

I quickly opened my eyes again and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Yeah?"

I found the owner of the voice (not the voice inside my head, sorry to disappoint) and looked into a pair of dark eyes on another branch a little higher then mine.

"You ok?" Fang asked, closing the computer we'd managed to snatch from the Itex headquarters.

"Sure, why? Shouldn't I be or something?"

He narrowed his eyes, but just a little and I was surprised I actually had caught the movement when it was this dark. Just shows how well I know Fang I guess.

"I don't know… they didn't do anything to you, you know, other then put you in that tank when you were caught, did they?"

I gulped, but I don't think he noticed.

_Go on Max, tell him. I think you need to talk about it._

And let him know that I couldn't stand up for myself? Yeah right.

_Max, you need to tell him. It's not good for you to hold this in. it wasn't your fault. You were drugged._

No way, its way to embarrassing.

_Max-_

Look, I'm not telling! Just shut up ok?

"Max?" Fang asked again when I didn't answer him.

"No, nothing to tell. Well except for that whole Jeb thing, but I already told you that so…"

He looked at me for a few seconds more before he answered. "Ok. Go back to sleep. Your shift isn't until another hour. Night…"

He opened his laptop again and I mentally sighed. Then I closed my eyes again, but without hope for more sleep.

_**Fang's PoV**_

'So she did have a nightmare…' I thought when she had closed her eyes again.

I knew I didn't image that whole holding her breath thingi. She was definitely lying about nothing happening.

And I was obvious she was having a conversation with that voice of hers when I asked if anything had happened. And I didn't miss the gulp either…

Max. What had they done to you? Whatever it was, I knew you didn't deserve it… you never do. 

As I was watching her, the wind ruffled her hair from where it was hanging under her. It didn't really shine; it sort of just glowed in the moonlight.

Her right arm fell down from where it had laid on her stomach. It was now hanging down like her hair.

That's when I saw the scratch. It was all the way from her armpit and almost down to her elbow. But it was too straight and deep for it to just be a cut from a tree or something.

"Max?"

She opened her eyes again and looked over at me.

"What happened to your arm?"

I could've swore her eyes widened a little before she got control over herself.

Ahm—I just… I must've come near the glass when I broke through the window."

I resisted the urge to raise my eyebrow at her.

"Kay… night."

She was definitely lying.

**And that is the end of chapter two! Huh, didn't know I would post the same day, but whatever) Please review! don't know exactly what to write next so some tips always comes in handy****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews! Especially from M333gan3 you've really helped me) **

**Ok peeps, I've found out how I'm gonna do this: I'm gonna follow the third book (though I probably will change some things), but I'm gonna put in other parts. It's not like I'm gonna write it word for word, I'm just gonna follow where the travel and stuff.**

**Btw, I am not Jams Patt, and don't own the characters, however, I do own this plot. I've talked to M333gan a bit, and she's gonna write something similar and that's fine by me;) So keep an eye on what she post, 'cause I think its gonna be good ) **

**Back to the story3**

Noticed

_**Max's PoV**_

We stole a van. An 80's love-making van. Jeez… It's easier not to get tracked then, I hope.

"Max, please! I'm sooo hungry! Can't we stop to eat soon? Max. Max? MAX!"

I looked up at Nudge sitting in the front seat next to Fang.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant answer. I didn't really want to know what she just had asked for. I kind of already knew. Food. Nudge's first priority in every case.

We had been driving for about five hours, and only stopped once to fill gas. And that was two hours ago, and we hadn't gotten anything to eat since we were in a hurry.

"Food Max. I'm hungry, and I like, think you can hear my stomach grumble to like, the moon or something."

"Oh.. right, whatever." I turned back to looking out the window, just watching the other cars go by with happy families. Normal families, not on the run for their lives. God, I wish I was in one of those cars, with my family. And not the flock, I mean, don't get me wrong; I love my flock. It's just, every thing would be so different if I was in one of those other cars with my own family. A mom, a dad, and even a sister or a brother or both.

But we were in a 80's love-van driving for our lives.

"_Max, are you ok?" _

Angel.

I turned to look at her and smiled. _"Of course honey. Why?"_

She looked a little skeptical. I turned to look at the others noticing that everyone was staring at me. even Iggy, though he couldn't actually see me.

"What?" I asked confused. Was there something on my face?

"Uhm… Are we gonna stop or not? You kind of didn't answer that question, and we are hungry. Not just Nudge." Iggy told me.

"Oh, well, yeah. I guess we can stop to eat. Sure, yeah. Uhm, Fang, just stop at the next place that serves food would you?"

I turned back to the window again, not bothering that the others were still watching me.

_**Fang's PoV**_

I looked at Max from the mirror. She had been staring through it the whole time, and this was the first time she had spoken the whole ride. She hadn't even raised her voice when Nudge and Gazzy had started discussing, really loundly, the meaning of the word "Shitt". It's not really a big deal to say shitt, but Max is kind of overprotective that the younger kids shouldn't learn those words in at least five more years.

"_Angel, are you getting anything wired from Max?"_

Angel concentrated for a bit before she answered in my mind.

"_No, she is just thinking about the families driving by. But Fang, she's acting really wired. Is she all right?"_

I shifted my eyes back to the road. _"I'm sure she's fine Angel. Just tired I guess."_

No need to make the younger kids worry.

--

_**Iggy's PoV**_

So we were camping again, in, guess what! A TREE! Big shock there.

We had been driving all day, and when we finally had stopped for the night, everyone had practically thrown themselves out of the car.

Now, I was making dinner for the flock, and let me tell you, I might be good at it, but it's kind of boring, especially when you have to make food for like six people who eats for at least three or four people each.

Angel was playing with Celeste and Total, Nudge was quietly (HALLELUJAH!) reading a fashion magazine she had picked up from one of the gas stations, Gazzy was making a drawing of hopefully our next bomb, Fang was quiet (as usual) just watching the fire, I guess.

How do I know all this you ask? I am blind, yes. I haven't gotten my vision back or anything (God forbid), but I do have ears, and very good ears I might say. I could hear the breathing, the movement, about anything a person did I a one mile radius. Oh, and I was a good cook, if anyone was wondering about that.

But then there was Max. By now, she would've usually have gone around to everyone checking that everyone was doing fine, then she would ask me if I needed any help, and I would've given her a 'I might be a little depressed sometimes, but I'm not planning suicide just yet' kind of look, she would laugh knowing exactly what the look meant, and the she would go over to Angel and play with her.

But now, Max was just sitting there. Thinking, I guess, but it was so unlike her to be so quiet. She had even said less then Fang had all day, and believe me, that's saying something.

Something was defiantly going on with her. I just hope that Fang would do something about it.

I wasn't exactly the person who talked to Max like that. Non of us were, except for Fang. I knew they had their moments.

God, they were so meant to be. Why didn't they just kiss and get on with it? (Did I just say 'meant to be'? jeez, I had been hanging way too much out with Nudge.

**That's it folks. The story is done. Juuust playing;) This was kind of bad, or wired, but it was sort of just to let you guys know that Max really did have an effect on what had happen to her, and that the others did notice. **

**Well, I am begging you to review!! They make me so happy! I mean, people actually seem to think I'm a good writer! (Smiling her folksD)**

**Btw, as I said at the top, there might be another one out tonight, but just might. I'm going up to my cabin tomorrow, so then I won't post for like at least four days.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Twice in one day:D I'll just get started, even though right now, I don't know what to write… hope it will come to me;)**

Traumatized 

_**Max's PoV**_

He was on top of me again, not even bothering to try to take my shirt of, he just ripped it open.

'You're sorry? That's all? YOU'RE SORRY!?'

Before I could let out a scream, his mouth was covering my own. His hands were traveling down my side and then over my breast. He squeezed it so hard I almost screamed in his mouth. He took the opportunity when my mouth had opened to scream and stuck his tong my mouth exploring every inch of it. I tried to bite his tong, but he only responded to biting my lip until I felt the taste of blood.

His hand which had been on my breast I few moments ago was now pulling my pants down along with my trousers. (**A/N: which is a panty for those of you who didn't understand that.) **

I squeezed my eyes shut, begging for this to be a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't. This was real, this was happening and it was really happening to me…

My hand instinctively tried to push him away, and it worked. Until I found out that the only reason he had pulled away was to hit me hard in the stomach. I gasped for air the moment his punch had left me with non. But just as I had filled my lungs with it, he hit me I the stomach again, then again, then another time. 'Jeez, that's gonna burse…' I thought. **(A/N: and why would she think that when she was being raped? Because she is still in shock people!)**

After beating me several times in the stomach, he reached down and pulled of his own pants and boxer.

'YOU'RE FREAKING SORRY!?'

Then I felt one of the worst pains I had ever felt, as he entered into me.

--

I woke up with a bolt. I snapped my eyes open and to my relief, there was no one on top of me.

'Just a bad dream after all.' I thought.

I instinctively touched my stomach were I had dreamt of him hitting me. I sucked in my breath as I felt the still fresh bruises.

'Ow. Oh…" It hadn't been just a bad dream. I was just reliving it in my sleep.

_**Fang's PoV**_

I was watching Max when I heard her whimper. I knew that she was still dreaming, but this fact just made me angrier. She was dreaming about something that had happened to her while she was captured, and she wouldn't tell me what it was.

My eyes were still locked on her when she opened her eyes. They were as if she was looking at the devil himself. Then her look changed, to relief.

Her hand shifted to her stomach and she pulled in her breath with a hiss. Then her eyes widen again as if to realize that it had not just been a dream.

"Max?"

She looked up to where I was sitting. She had on an expression that clearly read "Shit". She had apparently forgotten that I was on watch.

"Yeah?" She tried to sound casual, but she knew that I had seen everything.

She sat up, leaning on her arms to be more comfortable. I got up and walked to where she was and sat down next to her.

"You ok?" I asked her, already knowing the lying answer.

"I'm fine! Jeez, what's up with you? You're like always asking me that."

I looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"I've asked you once before, and you lied then to."

She just snorted and turned her eyes to the sky. Mine didn't leave her.

"Max, I know something's up. This is the second time you've woken up from a nightmare, and both times you look scared to death. What's going on?" I absently touched her arm, a thing I've done lodes of times, but she pulled away the second my fingers touched her.

This made me even more suspicious.

"Max, what's with your stomach?" I asked, thinking back on when she had touched it.

Her eyes widened when she understood that I had seen that to, but she quickly tried to console it with her so called "Poker mask".

"Max, show me your stomach." I said to her in an 'I am going to take of your shirt if you don't do it yourself,' Tone.

"Jeez, Fang. You would seriously say anything to get me out of my clothing, wouldn't you?"

If she thought that she could sidetrack me that easily, she should've thought twice.

I grabbed her shirt and yanked it up, she tried desperately to push me away, but the truth was I was stronger then Max. Ok, so in at fight, she would probably kick my ass, but pure strength, I ruled.

I gasped when I saw the bruises on her stomach. They were blue, read and purple. Somewhere they were starting to turn green and yellow, but only in the edges.

That's when she hit me, right in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

She got up quicker then I'd seen anybody move before and was about to bolt just before I took a hold of her foot.

"MAX!" I yelled as she continued to struggle.

"What's going on?" I heard a sleepy Nudge ask in the background.

"Uhm, Fang, why are you holding Max by her leg? And why is she trying to run away?" Angel.

"Max! Chill, would you? What the hell is going on with you?"

_**Max's PoV **_

When Fang grabbed my shirt, I freaked out. 'NOO!' Was all that went through my mind. And not because I was afraid he would se my bruises. No, I freaked out the moment his fingers touched my arm that first time. It was like Volchok all over again. Not that Fang looked like him, or felt like him when he touched me. It was just that feeling off someone else touching me besides myself that freaked me out, it gave me a total flashback.

And then, Fang pulled my shirt up. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me, ever, but no one was ever to take of my cloths again.

I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him right in his face. I regretted it at once. I had just hit my best friend for Christ sake! The guy I lo- I stopped myself there.

I just had to get out of here. I knew I was gonna break down, and no way I was gonna do it in front of my flock. I was the strong leader and I wasn't supposed to cry in front of them.

I got up and was about to run when Fang grabbed my foot.

"What's going on?" I heard Nudge say sleepy.

"Uhm, Fang, why are you holding Max by her leg? And why is she trying to run away?" Angel.

That's when I kicked him again with the foot he was holding. Not hard, but enough to make him let go of me. Then I took of.

--

I ended up by a tree about a mile from the others. I had just landed when I broke down.

I cried and whimpered, remembering the whey Volchok had touched me, what he had done to me. Then I cried even more when I heard myself.

Suddenly Fang was beside me. Of course he would follow.

He sat down next to me and laid his hand around my shoulder.

"Don't t-touch me!" I said in the most murderous voice, between the sobbing.

He didn't take his arm of me, so I tried to shrug it of, but he just hold on tighter.

"I'm not letting go Max. I never will." He just said.

This just made me cry even worse. Remembering how I had punched him and then kicked him. He didn't deserve this! I didn't deserve him!

I don't know how long we sat there. Until I was out of tears I guess, but I kept in sobbing.

"Max, what did they do to you? They've never hit us before. Or, not much anyway… How did you get those bruises?"

"I… fell."

'I fell?' I mentally kicked myself.

"Max, you didn't fall."

I sobbed again.

"Yes I did."

"Max, that's a lie. You know it, and I know it. What the hell did they do to you?"

No way was I telling. It was to embarrassing and to painful. Besides, Fang would totally think I was a wimp or something, a girl who couldn't stand up for her self.

_Max, he would never think that about you._

SHUT UP! You didn't even help me! You told me to just "Lie still!" Get the hell out of my head, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!

_Max, I am so sorry I couldn't he-_

GET OUT!

"Max." I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he was worried sick about me. He probably thought I was mental or something.

"Just- leave me alone Fang… Nothing happened. It's just everything that's catching up to me. That's all."

"Max- Max look at me," he took turned my chin so that I was looking straight at him.

"They did something to you, and that is what's getting to you. I don't blame you. You never cry, so it's about time that you do. But you have to know, you can tell me. I won't judge you."

He was looking me straight in the eyes, then I noticed that he was closing the distends between us.

His lips met mine softly. He didn't try to open my mouth but still my lips started burning. God I wanted him so badly. It was totally different from when Volchok had kissed me. His hand that was resting on my shoulder moved to the back of my neck.

I didn't know what happened to me, but instead off getting up and running away like I wanted, I sighed and opened my mouth, granting him access. His tong found its way inside my mouth and began to play with my own. My hand reached for his head, pulling him closer while it twisted into his hair. The hand on my neck began to slide down my back leaving a trace of fire behind from where it touched. There wasn't an inch on my body that didn't want to be near him. My other hand found its way to his back pressing him closer to me, even though there wasn't any part of my front body which wasn't already in contact with him.

Somehow I ended up lying on the ground with him on top of me. He licked my lip carefully and I monad softly. His had followed down the side of my body reaching my thigh. That's when I snapped.

"Get of me." I said moving my head to the side so that his lips wasn't on mine anymore.

"What?" He asked confused, still kissing my neck down to my collarbone. "Get. Of. Me!" I said once more, this time with much more force.

He looked up into my eyes.

"Max."

I'd had it. I pushed him of, and he fell to the ground beside me. I got up, took three steps then leaped to the air. The last thing heard was him calling my name.

**DAM DAM DAM DAAAAM!! **

**Jeez, that was kind of long. Kind of impressing since I didn't know what to write. I just (as the voice keeps telling Max) went with da flooow…**

**Ok, now, I am begging you, PLEASE REVIEW!! Please, please, pretty pleeaase!! **

**I'm not gonna post anything in four days, as I said earlier, but I am planning on taking a pen and paper with me so that I can write down what will happen next, 'cause believe me folks, I have noo idea.**

**Review!!3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so.. Don't know what to write, but I'll just go with the flow..**

Shit

_**Angel's PoV**_

What the heck is going on with Max? She's really not herself. Shes all sad and stuff. And her mind is so, wired... it's like she doesn't want to think about something. Or like shes hiding something from me.

Yeah, that's it. She is definitely hiding something from me. She doesn't want me to know, and seriously, it is bugging that heck out of me!

And what happened last night? Fang was just thinking "Oh no, you are not getting away from me after that! I am going to find out what that was!" And Max was all like "Don't touch me! God, I'm gonna break down. No, not in front of the flock, I have to get away now! Fang, let go, please!"

So one thing is for sure. I'm not the only one who's noticing that somethings wrong with Max. thank god!

_**Max's PoV**_

After the whole make-out session with Fang I bolted, again... I went flying to just clear my head again. When his hand came down to my thigh I just couldn't take it. It was like Volchok all over again. When I opened my eyes and actually was looking into Fang's eyes, I was almost positive it was Volchok's.. God, I'm going insane!

now I was back with the flock. We had decided that we were gonna stay put today. Everyone were still tired, and we had be running for a while now so I thought it was ok to give the kids one resting day.

Fang hadn't talked to me since the "incident" and I really didn't mind. He was now just sitting on the computer probably on his blog again.

The others were just scattered around, doing their own thing. Playing, discussing the next bomb, ect.

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head and caught Fang looking directly at me. He didn't look away when I saw him. Then I saw the look on his face.

Fang is famous for his "Whatever" face, but this- this was just terrifying!

His eyes were widened in shock and terror, and he was not looking away from me. Which meant it had something to do with me. And it was bad. Really bad. '_Shit...' _

_**Fang's PoV**_

I was thinking about last night as I scrawled down my blog. I couldn't get Max out of my head, and I was really glad Angel was busy playing dress up with Total and Celest.

The way Max and I had been kissing, it was so great! Why did she always have to run away? She didn't actually think that I would try something when I put my hand on her thigh, did she? She knows me better then that. I would never, ever, do anything to Max unless she didn't want me to. Or, I probably would do things she didn't want me to, but not sexually! Yeah, I'm a guy, but it's Max we're talking about! Jeez...

I was just half reading the blog-entry whit all those question's and story's from "Fan's" when something caught my eye.

It was from an anonymous person, but I knew exactly where it was from. I read it.

"This is just something for Max. Hey baby. Why'd you run away? What, you didn't like what I did to you that night? I was definitely not done with you. But believe me, it was not the last time. I enjoyed way to much, and I know you liked it to. If you just wouldn't put up such a fight, I wouldn't have to cut your arm with that scalpel... But I'm glad I didn't have to cut up your face as well, 'cause that would be a shame.. Maybe I was to hard on you the first time, 'cause you clearly hadn't done it before, but I'll give you this babe, it was kind of sexy the way you screamed. Perhaps next time you'll be screaming my name in passion instead of "Stop" in terror..."

It was like my heart had stopped. I couldn't breath! This wasn't real. It was just some kid playing a prank. I read it again, then again, then another time. But every time I read it, it just became more clear what it was about. But it couldn't be, it was impossible!

I looked up at Max again. I didn't even care how my face was. She turned her head towards me when she felt my stare. She met my eyes, confusion in her eyes. Then it changed and I could tell she was thinking "Shit"... That confirmed it, there was no question about it. Max had been raped while she was caught, and she was to ashamed to tell me.

"Max?"

**There's a cliff-hanger for you! **

**So I don't know if this fitted in so well, but I just wanted Fang to find it out on his own, and not through Max. plus everyone wanted Fang to know so.. **

**Don't know when the next chap is coming up. I have to work with a school paper tomorrow which is do to Friday, but Thursday I've got work, so have to get the paper done tomorrow. Blah... **

**But please review people! I would really like to know what you guys thought about this last chap. Its not what I was thinking, but its there so.. Thanks!! **


	6. AN

**A/N: dudes and dudets. I am soo sorry I haven't posted in like, forever!**

**I've just had soo much going on, like school, new friends (it's like high school, but we start this year, and we're 16) and now I'm heading to a birthday. **

**And I also kinda have an author's block. So if you guys want more, you have to help me!! I am begging you, 'cause I have no idea what should happen next. So help!**

**Should Max meet Volchok again?**

**What should happen between max and fang?**

**Should the rest of the flock hear about the rape?**

**What should Max say about the note from Volchok? Should she keep lying and saying someone were messing with them, or should she confess? **

**HELP ME PEOPLE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, i've got some great suggestions here! Thanks to: **

**M333gan**

**Eyeliner-vampire**

**RavenEnna**

**sparkleglitz01**

**Kasheina**

**Great suggestions!**

_Max PoV_

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no NO!!!!'

There was no way he knew! It wasn't possible! I had never thought of it when Angel was around, never! No, there was just no way. He couldn't! Oh my god, NO!

"Max? Max..." He knew. God, he knew! How? How could he know? The I looked down on his computer. It was facing away from me, but I knew how he had found out.

'THAT SON OF A BITCH**!' A/N: sorry, but it fit there...**

I looked back at him and his eyes were filled with so much. Terror, love, pitifulness and betrayal.

"Max... Why didn't you say anything? Why did you keep that from me?" That was defiantly the betrayal speaking. And – love?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, automatically. It was sort of a built in faking system. Like a 'Wings? What? who? me? Naah, you're just insane.' kinda thing.

And then there was the anger.

"Don't give me that bull Max. you know really well what I'm talking about. I can't believe you didn't tell me! What, you don't trust me that much? I thought you trusted me more then anyone!"

Yep, anger it was. And if he didn't shut up, the kids would notice our conversation and then the whole world would know! Or, at least the flock, but they are my world, so you get the picture here.

"Fang, just calm down ok? Jeez, I don't even know what the hell your talking about! If theres something you want to tell me, can you say it later? I really have to - um – go. To the "bathroom"." And with that I took an up and away.

'Shit, shit, SHIT!' Was mostly all that I could think of. Until little miss innocent entered my mind.

_'Max? Are you okay? What's going on? Why is Fang blocking me out?'_

Oh thank god! Fang was blocking her!

'_Max? Seriously, what's going on? Why did you just take off? And why does Fang look like he just saw a ghost? No wait, scratch that. Why does Fang LOOK like a ghost?'_

Angel, my sweat, innocent baby. She will never know. Ever.

'_Sweaty, it's nothing. I just really have to go, you know, alone! "Bathroom". So could you please exit my mind?'_

I knew she hesitated and that she did notice me avoiding the Fang subject, but she gave in and pulled out off my head.

I landed by a little clearing and went to sit down by a tree. I don't think Fang followed me. Finally, alone.

"Hey baby. Missed me much?"

'SHIT!'

**Sorry, it is another cliffhanger. So, I think (or hope) you all know who was the last one to speak. If it was still unclear to you, then I'll just go ahead and say it. VOLCHOK PEOPLE! Keep up! **

**Right. So I am going to post sooner now. Even though I really still have a major author's block. So, help me by reviewing! And thanks to everyone who helped me! And yes, there will be a big brother Iggy in here. **


End file.
